Knightshade ending
by BloodyKnight23
Summary: Hello this is my first Rwby fanfic of my 2 favorite characters. Hope you enjoy it.


A year had pass since the battle of salem. Team RW(B)Y and JNR decide to celebrate at a club of there anniversary of not just defeating salem but becoming remnants youngest hunters and hunrresses. But as they continue heading to ren notice jaune being uneasy.

"Hey jaune you ok? Is there something on your mind?" as ren asked yang notice and decide and walk to to jaune.

"Hey Vomit boy you there?" yang smacked his rear leading him to yelp.

"EEEEEEEP!!!"jaune straighten up from the butt smack causing yang to laugh and ren to sigh.

"Jaune whats wrong you seem really unease and not your usual uneasiness."

Jaune look up at the sky with concern face. "I'm just wondering now that we defeated salem I'm wondering what we do, we deafeat the leader of the grimms and we graduated now what there left to do?" looks at both ren and yang.

Yang and Ren look at each other and nodded and look at jaune. " It simple we can ease for time being but we still have freedom jaune it your choice what u want to do."Ren give him a reassuring smile as yand gives a thumbs up.

"Yeah, vomit boy you can do what you want to do."she went and pat his shoulder and smiles "Beside you sound like blake during beacon about the white fang so ease up."

Once she said her name realizes he had something important."Hey, you don't mind me not joining this one i do have something important is that ok?"giving his goofy smile.

Ren giving a nod and yang raising her fist to the air. "Sure jaune, go do what you need to do" said ren.Jaune then turn around began running somewhere, as ren look at his leader than to yang.

"Your not going to follow him?"yang shook her head."Nah I already know where he going beside just like him, she need him."She turn around went back to the others and head as ren follow both knowing where he going.

As jaune continue running he stop and head to a flower shop getting some violet roses and enters vale hospital.

"Excuse me im looking for a person name blake?" the nurse type on the computer "Ah miss belladonna she in the room, first door on the right."she smile as jaune nodded and went there.

Jaune was infront of the door and began knocking at the door.

*knock knock*"Blake! Its me!!"

"Jaune! Don't come in...!"giving a quiet yell.

"Sorry blake but im coming in!

"N-No, don't! I just-"but blake to late jaune open the door. Revelaing and exhausted blake wearing her kunochi in bed cover by a velvet blanket. The sound of a infant crying began knowing it woke up.

"Oh no. She's crying again!"

"...S-Sorry!"jaune took a step back abit flustered.

"Jaune, i didn't want you to see me all worn out and exhausted."giving a stern look.

"Don't worry if anything you look really pretty"as jaune said those words he began to blush.

"..."blake look down blushing from jaune comment of her being pretty.

"Oh blake these are for you."gives her the violet roses and see her giving a warm smile.

"Flowers. Since when you decided to get flower"she smirk as jaune give soft smile.

"So... you saw right through me, huh?"

"Yes, but i never expected I would be happy to receive flowers.Thank you, Jaune. This your baby too here hold her." gave the baby to jaune. The hands on

"Alright." as he hold the child began to sleep once more leading blake to smile.

"She must have known you as her father." she watches as jaune giving a confuse face.

"She so small..."this lead to her to laugh.

(*chuckles*) Don't be silly jaune of course she small my time had begun moving foward. as jaune nodded and sit next her side and smile.

"For here on out the 3 of us would spend our time together." as he finish those word blake began to feel abit sad and look at jaune.

"Is that alright with you?" she ask leading jaune give a dumbfounded face.

"What you mean?" giving a concern tone, holding the baby in one arm. And reach one his hands to Blake's hands.

"Jaune, I was a formar white fang member, I hurt soo many people i care dearly... I don't deserve to be love, nor give birth to a child..." she close her eyes and a tear began to come only to be gone by jaune placing his hand on her cheeck. This lead to her open her eyes and see jaune give a caring smile one that would get rid all negative emotions.

"Blake... Yes you made some mistakes in the past... but so did I. The hands on a clock only move foward. Let's live, together with our baby, focused on the future." as jaune finished those word blake gave a cherish smile.

"It's so unfair."lead jaune to be confuse and reply" What is?"

Blake reach and hold jaune hand." You always do this. You... give me a dream to live for. I love you, Jaune Arc. I'll love you... And only you. Forever." once she said those words she leaned in to jaune as jaune does as well leading both kissing and holding there daughter knowing that they would be there for one another.

I got the idea by playing my favorite game called stella glow and i thought jaune and blake act like my 2 favorite characters alto and hilda. Since both have some similar trait to them i thought i make a ending of it.

Hope you enjoy the story leave a comment or opinmion if u want me to make story of them.


End file.
